coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 142 (23rd April 1962)
Plot It's Easter Monday and Harry polishes his car prior to the Walkers and the Hewitts going off to Lyme Park for a picnic in it. David Barlow is in the area as his London team is playing Weatherfield County FC. Florrie causes surprise when she announces she's going out with two men that night. Annie likes the idea of Jack taking up golf as she thinks the social scene around it is nice. Florrie invites Elsie along with her to a dinner dance at Belle Vue with Lawrence, her biscuit sales rep, and a friend of his. Annie isn't pleased that Len is joining them on the picnic. Elsie reluctantly agrees to go with Florrie. The picnic party arrive at their destination and park near a lake. Martha and Minnie take Ena out in Amy Carlton's old bath chair to the park. Concepta returns to the car for her mac and watches aghast as it rolls away into the lake. The ladies enjoy the brass band in the park, particularly when it plays The Hallelujah Chorus. The menfolk push the car out of the lake. Elsie isn't pleased to hear that her date for the night has gold teeth and is surprised that Florrie's is married, though his wife has spent over a year in hospital and knows of their friendship. Frank takes a bored Ken along to watch the football match. Minnie and Martha leave Ena to go to a tea shop. While they're in there a storm breaks out and Ena gets drenched. Rain also interrupts the picnic. Florrie gets tiddly while Elsie's partner treads on her feet when they dance. The picnic party leave Lyme Park and on the way to a country pub that Annie knows the car breaks down near Chapel-en-le-Frith. They are all forced to walk for help. Cast Regular cast *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Park in Weatherfield - Tea rooms and near bandstand *Weatherfield County FC - Refreshments stall *Belle Vue - Function room ladies *Lyme Park *Road near Chapel-en-le-Frith Notes *The first actor to return since the Equity actors' strike did so in this episode when Jennifer Moss reappeared as Lucille Hewitt for the first time since 25th October 1961. *Although the Rovers Return Inn remains devoid of extras, the scene at the Weatherfield County FC refreshment stall features a background artist, the first adult extra since the onset of the strike. *Part Two begins with the music of the brass band in the park and not the usual Eric Spear theme. *The episode features outside broadcast scenes recorded on location with the Hewitts, the Walkers and Len Fairclough on their picnic outing to Lyme Park. Daran Little's book, 40 Years of Coronation Street stated that the location shooting for this episode was the first conducted for the programme (and mistakenly named it as taking place in Tatton Park), however Episode 46 (22nd May 1961) featured silent film footage of the residents in Blackpool on the Rovers' Whit Monday picnic and Episode 104 (11th December 1961), Episode 130 (12th March 1962) and Episode 140 (16th April 1962) all had scenes videotaped on location. *''TV Times'' synopsis: It's Easter Bank Holiday in Coronation Street. The Hewitts plan a car trip and take along Jack and Annie to enjoy a picnic in the country. Elsie goes out on a blind date, Florrie goes off to a social, and Ena, in a wheelchair, has an airing in a park. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,017,000 homes (3rd place). This somewhat low figure in comparison to surrounding episodes is explained by this edition being transmitted on Easter Monday - a public holiday. *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Minnie Caldwell: "Isn't Cliff Richard a lovely chubby lad." (Hearing this comment famously prompted the singer to go on a diet, which he has stuck to ever since.) Category:1962 episodes Episode 0142